1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, information processing method, program, and recording medium related to electronic business cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of giving another person a business card in a paper form, personal information including a name, an organization name, a telephone number, etc., described in the business card is brought to other person by using an electronic mail through the Internet. As a data format of the business card information used in Internet communications, RFC (Request for Comments) 2426 “vCard MIME Directory Profile” is known.
However, there is room for improvement for such electronic business cards.